serialhorrorfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Doccia
'Doccia '''właść: '''Belissa Isabell Shandora Schuffer de Pascon '( ur:21.04.1981 r. ) - peruwiańska aktorka , modelka i projektantka mody biolografia Doccii W Cuzco na świat przyszła Belissa Isabell Shandora Schuffer de Pascon córka Alberta i Vanessy Schufferów , Belissa ma czworo starszego rodzeństwa : Graczan , Ashley , Gabriell , Dominica i młodsza siostra Malu w wieku 3 lat uczyła się tańca flamengo a póżniej w wieku 8 lat zaprojektowała i uszyła sobie ubranie . W szkole Belisse przezywano na Doccia i tak to zostało gdy na świat przyszło bliżnięta - Norttina i Achme ( ur:1989 r. ) . W 24 sierpnia 1990 rok tym momencie Doccia wygrała konkursy piekności stała się małą miss Peru mama była z niej dumna zaczeła ją brać na castingi do telenowel w 20 stycznia 1993 roku zagrała aż w dwóch telenowelach " Iris " i " Selena " zagrała główne bohaterki co za ispirowała producentów mody , lecz tylko chwilowo było bo Doccia biegle mówiła językach : hiszpańskim ( ojczystym w Peru ) , niemiecki , angielski , fracuski , włoski była cud dzieckiem tak samo jak Rozale . Doccia w 12 maja 1995 roku ukazała się kolekcja Doccii " Etno " która zrobiła furole wśród projekantów z czałego świata mody , w tym samym roku dostała propozycie grania telenoweli "Chan Chan " u boku Gia Palma był początkującym aktorem a Doccia już była popuralna w Ameryce Łacińskiej w 12 września 1996 roku Gia i Doccia zagrali razem w innych telenowelach np: " Machu Pichu " (1996 ), "La Noche More " ( 1997 ) ," Sure' an more " i " Bailando " ( oba w 1998 ) która telenowele promowała piosenka Rozali aż do 2001 roku postanowli być razem Gia nawet prosił o rękę Doccii lecz rozstali się w 2003 roku Doccia zagrała w filmie " Groove Girls " z Nicki Foresther i z Charis Notchis ( o miał narzeczoną Semerą Ucker mieli dwójkę dzieci ) , weszła w romas z Charisem nie stety doszłó do tragetii Semera zgineła przez swoją rodzinę osieracajac swojej dzzieci z Charisem Doccia zaapdoptowała gdy Charis żekł się dzieci lecz Doccia kupiła i zamieszakła w Niemczech ( nie waidomo gdzie by media i paparazzi nie wiedzało gdzie mieszka Doccia menażedrka gwiazd ) .W sierpnia zabrała dzieci do Ameryki Łacińskeij by poznali kulture innych krajów Doccia dbała o Tishanę i Damona jak swoje zagrała jeszcze telenowelach np: "El tango " ( 2004 ), " A Escrava Harula " ( 2004 ) , " Umia " ( 2005 ) i " Nessa & Luna " ( 2005 ), resztą zabrała sobie urlop związała się z Charisem Notchisem biologicznym ojcem Tishany i Damona .Doccia i Charis pobrali się tylko że nie brali ślubu kościelnego tylko cywilny i zamieszkali w Niemczech tam dzieci chodziły do szkoły obje byli na wakacjach na Fidżi i na Hawajach w 20 października 2006 do 2007 roku Doccia zagrała w serialu " Black Rose " z razem innymi aktorami-kaskaderami w następne telenowele był reżyserowane przez Doccię z jej ręki wyszły z 2007 roku telenowele : "Lamoba " ," A ' Chottela " i "Impria " z latynowskimi początkującymi aktorami , w 5 maja 2007 roku Doccia urodziła bliźnięta Amerigo i Cashmirę ( ojcem bliźniaków jest Charis Notchis ) .Doccia choć jest pracującą matką i wychowuje swoje pociechy jest kosutantką Avonu i jeszcze zagrała serialu u boku swego męża Charisa w " 20 Sister Lucyfer " ( 2009 -2010 ) obecnie pracuje nad nowym projektem na razie jest nową menażerką J.Lo która rozwiodła sie z mężem . Teraz obecnie Doccia jest wielką teraz koncernie kosmetyków Avon choć na Doccia przypomina Jennifer Lopez lub Shania Twain to Doccii to wogóle nie przeszkadza w działaniu z wielkimi koncernami jak Avon czy Garnier .Doccia jest najmiejszą modelką na świecie mają wzrostu 152 cm ( prawie jak Kylie Minogue ).Doccia zagrała swojej kolejnym dziele " Dello Dello " tam zagarły Tishana i Demon w niektórych odcinkach by nie zawalali szkoły niemieckiej Doccia dba o edukacje swych dzieci i nie tylko spomaga też ubogich z Ameryki Łacińskiej razem z Rozale sa z fundacją " E Amore Planetio " które chroni środowisko przyrody i zwierząt zagrożonych z całego świata . Doccia jest jedną z wariatuszek pomocy " matki i dziecka ". filmografia Doccii Kategoria:Doccia